Carlos (Video Game)
Carlos is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Carlos' life before or as the outbreak began, though he was likely a doctor of some type. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Carlos serves as the cabin group's doctor and possible leader, along with Pete. Carlos first makes his appearance as the group argues over what to do with Clementine, who had been bitten by a dog prior to meeting them. The group makes way for him as he tries to diagnosis the cause of the bite wound, but ultimately cannot due to the manner in which it was given. Although he doesn't say much to Clementine, he plays an active role in the decision to lock Clementine in the group's shed without proper precautions to prevent infection or death from blood loss. He shows little remorse in doing so due to the fact that Clementine would have a chance to turn and attack members of the household, his daughter in particular, if she were brought inside. Later, he lets Clementine into the house, and is seen giving her medical assistance after discovering that the typical fever that sets in soon after infection was not present. After bandaging Clementine's wound, Carlos scolds her for "manipulating" his daughter Sarah into helping her procure a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the group's own supplies. He also warns Clementine to stay away from Sarah at the risk of her exposing his daughter to the harsh reality that she had been shielded from. Clementine can respond to this with understanding and an apology or a harsh remark about letting Sarah grow up. These choices will either build a base for friendship between the two of them or cause Carlos to become angered and tell Clementine that he thinks that she is not to be trusted. "A House Divided" To Be Added "In Harm's Way" Carlos will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carlos has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Sarah Carlos is extremely protective of his daughter. Presumably since the outbreak, he has done everything in his power to shelter her and keep her oblivious of what the world has become. He warns Clementine that, if she were to discover the state of the earth, she would "cease to function." He also keeps Sarah from their group meetings, apparently for the previously stated reasons of shielding her from the truth of the matter. If asked by Clementine, Sarah will tell her that when her father is angry with her, he tells her that "he loves her, and just wants to keep her safe," a rather anti-climactic punishment in Clementine's eyes. This adds to the impression that Carlos coddles his daughter terribly, although Sarah's behavior and her father's wording hints to her having a mental disorder, being literally unfit to comprehend, or survive, unsheltered in the apocalypse. Clementine Carlos is the one to suggest locking Clementine in the shed and waiting for any signs of infection. Initially, he seems rather indifferent to Clementine, explaining that he will not waste supplies on a lurker bite. However, once it is proven that the bite was indeed from a dog, he treats her wound as promised. Carlos only develops any sort of opinion of Clementine after she takes the medical supplies from the cabin survivors; he resents the way Clementine manipulated his daughter into giving her hydrogen peroxide. If Clementine apologizes for this, Carlos will accept the apology and warn her not to make any more mistakes. On the other hand, if Clementine tells Carlos that Sarah has to grow up some time, he will respond by warning her that the one thing he knows for sure is that Clementine is not to be trusted. Luke Luke seems to respect Carlos, though the two are not seen interacting in great detail. However, Luke seems to accept Carlos' leadership, not arguing on his decision to put Clementine in the shed. Pete Pete and Carlos are not shown interacting much, although it is presumed the two are good friends. Pete seems to lead the cabin group along with Carlos, and both have the most authority in the group's decisions. Whereas Carlos seems to manage supplies, healthcare, and group organization, Pete seems to handle supply gathering, hunting, and self-defense. Alvin Alvin and Carlos are not shown interacting often, but are presumed to be fairly good friends. Rebecca Rebecca and Carlos are not shown interacting often, but are presumed to be fairly good friends or somewhat neutral towards each other, despite Rebecca's often-harsh attitude. Carlos explains that Rebecca was worried that Clementine was working for someone and it was no accident that she came to their house. Nick Nick and Carlos are not shown interacting often, but are presumed to be fairly good friends or somewhat neutral towards each other. Carver Carlos is extremely hostile towards Carver, with Carlos going so far as to spit him in the face upon seeing him. The same hostility works the other way around, as Carver injures Carlos after capturing the group. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Carlos is one of two characters Andrew Chaikin has voiced, the other being Roman. *Carlos is the second doctor Clementine meets, the first being Vernon. Category:Medics Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Cabin Group Category:NPC